


Garden Party

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John find relief from Mycroft's party in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Party

John adjusted his tie, out of his element here at this fancy party. But Mycroft had insisted that Sherlock attend which meant that John had to attend as well. He took another glass of wine, hoping Mycroft had paid a small fortune for it. Sherlock slipped behind him and rested his head on his shoulder.

John turned his head and kissed the tangle of curls. Sherlock rested his hands on his hips and sighed. “It’s been two hours,” he muttered.

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air." John tugged him towards the door leading to the garden.

Of course the garden was as immaculate as the rest of the house. John led him across the manicured grass to a small gazebo surrounded by fragrant flowers. The spring air was mild and the sounds of the party chatter muffled by the glass. John sat on the gazebo steps and looked up at the stars.

Sherlock sighed again and settled against his back, long arms looped around him. John turned to kiss him slowly, tasting the wine on his lips and licking it from his mouth. Sherlock moaned and squeezed his growing erection.

John glanced around to make sure they were alone before pressing Sherlock onto his back on the gazebo floor. He crawled over his lover and kissed him more, rutting slowly against him. Sherlock rolled his hips to meet him, groaning a little louder before retrieving the lube from John's pocket.

John undid his belt and pushed down his trousers and pants to his thighs, snogging the hell out oh Sherlock while his long fingers pressed inside. "Good, Sherlock," he groaned, rocking back against the stretch. "Gonna ride you right here."

"Yes, John," he moaned, adding another finger. They panted quietly together. John was very aware of the party nearby and this wasn't the most discreet place. But the danger only made it better.

"Come on," he urged after a few minutes, undoing Sherlock's trousers, wanting him inside. The detective took little urging to guide John down, wanting to fill him just as badly. He groaned at the stretch but it felt so very good as he fully seated himself and leaned down to kiss him again.

Sherlock cupped his hips and John started frantically fucking himself on his cock, watching him come apart underneath him in the dim light. He started stroking his own cock slowly, murmuring quiet encouragement as he panted.

Biting his own fist to keep the noise down, Sherlock came with a groan. John leaned down to smother him with kisses. Sherlock snaked his hand between them and started jerking him off. Moaning, John let go, his lover swallowing his cries.

After a few long moments of waiting, John sat up. “Come on, we need to get back.”

Sherlock grumbled, but he helped John up. they both quickly adjusted themselves, Sherlock giving John a final once over and John brushed some dirt from Sherlock’s arse. “We can go soon,” promised John.

“All right,” Sherlock leaned down and kissed him. They made their way back inside only to found Mycroft standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Did you trample my daffodils?”

Sherlock gave a tiny smile. “No, but you may want to hose down your gazebo.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Just for that you’re staying here another hour.”

Sherlock pouted and opened his mouth. John stepped between them. “Really, Mycroft, do you _need_ him to stay?”

Mycroft looked at the soldier, then at his little brother. With a sigh he waved his hand in dismissal. John went to fetch Sherlock’s coat. “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
